Embry and Jake's girl
by sprog101
Summary: a random one shot type thing. i hope you enjoy it x


Embry and Jake's girl

_Shit, Jake's going to kill me_, I thought as I phased.

_Why is he?_ Quil asked through the bond as we ran. I didn't reply. I concentrated on running. _Come on Em, we're going to find out sooner or later_, Quil whined as we ran. I mentally sighed. He was right. _I'm always right_, he laughed. I growled. I wasn't in the mood for joking around, not with… her on my mind.

_Her? Don't tell me you have feelings for Nessie_, Quil laughed mentally. I growled at him again. _No_, I told him. I didn't have feelings for Jake's imprint and wife Nessie. I shook my head at the thought. Nessie was pretty but nothing like Alison. I sighed as I remembered. I had gone to visit Jake. I had needed to check where the meeting was tonight. But he hadn't answered the door. His 17 year old daughter had. I hadn't met her before because Jake had moved to Wales soon after Nessie had gotten pregnant. But now he had moved back and into his great-aunt's old place. She had taken my breath away… literally. Standing there in figure hugging jeans and a tight top, her copper skin looked so soft and touchable and her beautiful brown hair lay in waves down her back. Her bright green eyes seemed full of excitement and curiosity, which you'd expect because she had just moved to a new country. She couldn't be more than 5"6 and I towered over her at 6"9. Before she could say anything I ran. It had hurt me to but Jake would have never agreed for his 24 year old best friend to imprint on his only daughter. He wouldn't agree even now.

Quil laughed as he saw my thoughts. I growled, _What?_ He laughed.

_At least you don't have to wait as long as I did with Claire_, he offered. I knew he was right. He had to stand by and watch Claire grow, hoping one day she would want to be with him. Alison was older but I still didn't know what she'd want from me once she found out about imprinting. She probably already knew about werewolves because Jake was pack leader since Sam had stopped phasing so he could grow old with Emily.

_You have to tell Jake_, Quil urged. No matter how much I didn't want to, I knew Quil was right. _Why didn't you just tell me?_ Jake asked angrily. Shit I didn't know he had phased. How come he could sneak in on us like that? _I swear Jake, I was going to_, I whined at him.

_She wouldn't tell me why she seemed upset but now we know why_, he told me. I whined my apology. I hadn't meant to upset her. I couldn't stand the thought of those bright green eyes shedding tears because of me. _You will officially meet her tonight at the meeting. Nessie has turned it into a bonfire so Ali can hear the stories_, Jake laughed as we saw him thinking about Nessie and him disagreeing before her jumping him and…..

We whined. _Jake we don't need the details_, Quil complained. Jake laughed. _I'll see you guys later_, he said before he disappeared.

_Just think of the fact that you get to see Alison_, Quil told me. he was right once again.

Getting out of my truck, I walked onto the beach, wearing only a pair of off-cut shorts. I didn't mind the cool breeze, my werewolf temperature kept me warm enough. The fire was already burning and people were sitting around eating. Jake sat at the head of the group with his father, Quil Sr. and Sue Clearwater who had taken over Harry's place when he'd died. Nessie was cuddled into Jake's side. Jared and Kim were sitting together, their 6 year-old son Lewis curled up sleeping on Jared's lap as Kim leaned against his side. Seth was sitting with his pregnant wife Juliet dozing off on his lap. Paul and Rachel were cuddled up together watching their hyper 5 year old daughter Lisa run around. Lisa's imprint Collin sat there watching her smiling. Brady sat next to him, stuffing his face as usual. Quil and Claire were whispering sweet little nothings to ach other. Jake looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I guessed he was getting used to the fact that I had imprinted on Alison.

Lisa stopped jumping on Collin and broke into a bright grin. "Aunt Ali!" she almost screamed and she ran past me. I turned around and saw her jump into the perfect girl's –that was Alison… my Alison- arms. Alison held her close and kissed her hair. What I wouldn't give to be in those arms and to kiss those lips. I wanted to be her first and last everything. I didn't want any other guy near her. They had no right to be near her. If anyone went near her I wouldn't be able to control myself. I hadn't noticed that I was staring for so long that she was now in front of me with Jake. She was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. The hoodie was baggie but she still looked cute. Lisa was now in Collin's arms giggling as he tickled her.

"Embry Call, everyone has met her but it's about time you meet my daughter Alison Isabelle Sarah Black also known as Ali. Ali meet Embry, the guy me and mom told you about," Jake said smiling. Alison smiled at me. She had a breath taking smile. Nessie laughed. "Em he's trying to sat that he accepts it!" she called over. I smiled over at her before looking back at Jake. At least I knew he didn't hate me and I was aloud to be around Alison now. Jake turned around and smiled at Nessie. He walked over to her and started kissing her. "Eww Dad! Let mom go!" Alison called smiling in her cute welsh accent. She had such a sweet voice.

She looked back at me. Her eyes looked over my body and I was happy that she lingered on my chest. "Hey," I grinned. I felt a little nervous; it felt like I was 16 and was picking her up for our first date. "Hi," she replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Guys come on, we're about to start!" Paul shouted. I took her hand and led her to sit down between Jake and Nessie and Jared and Kim. I sat next to her, leaving it up to her how she sat next to me. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them close. Billy smiled at her before he began telling the stories of the tribe's history. I had heard them all before and I was too busy watching Alison to pay attention anyway. She seemed fascinated by what her grandfather was saying. Every so often she would push her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, sending her scent straight at me. She smelled of pine and a mixture of flowers. I loved it.

As time went on she leaned against my arm because I guessed she was tired. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to my side. She didn't fight. She felt cold so I kept her close to me, my body heat, keeping her warm. I looked up and saw Nessie and Jake watching me. Nessie had a small smile on her lips as she stroked Jake's arm. She had a power to show people her thoughts if she touched them. I didn't know what she was showing him but he smiled and kissed her head. I could swear I heard him whisper "Later baby," to her. I shivered and tried to concentrate on what Billy was saying. It wasn't before long before I was looking back at Alison again.

Around midnight Billy had finished telling the legends. Alison had fallen asleep against me. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to move. As the pack left Jake and Nessie walked towards me. He scooped Alison into his arms, and held her close to his chest to keep her warm. Nessie smiled at me. "You can see her after school tomorrow," she told me and handed me a piece of paper. After they had walked off I opened it and saw a number and the name Ali written underneath. Thank god for Nessie. Now I could contact her when I needed to. I smiled and walked back to my truck before heading back to my place.

I jogged to the door of Jake's house and got onto the porch to get out of the rain. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I was going to ask Jake if I could pick Alison up from school because of the rain. I really wanted to see her; it was hurting me not to be near her. Nessie opened the door. "Hey Embry, come in," she smiled and stood back. I walked in and looked around. They had settled in well to the house but you could tell that it might need some paint on the walls. Maybe I could help Alison with her room… we could cuddle up on her bed afterwards. I smiled. Jake walked out of the kitchen eating a cookie. He smiled when he saw me.

"What's up Em?" he asked as he led the way into the living room and sat down. I sat down opposite him.

"I was wondering… if I could pick up your daughter from school today? Because of the rain," I asked, looking at the floor. I didn't know why I felt so shy, but I was guessing it was because I still wasn't used to the fact that he accepted that I had imprinted on his daughter. Nessie sat on Jake's lap. "Sure… but could you take her out somewhere, me and Ness want to do something…" he smiled at Nessie, not even looking at me. God I didn't need images like that in my head. I shook my head. "Sure, thanks," I stood up and ran back out to my truck. I needed to get to the school so I could go wait for Alison.

Standing outside, leaning against my truck, I didn't care that it was pouring with rain as I waited for Alison. The school bell rang and students started pushing their way through the doors. I broke into a giant grin when I saw Alison standing under the shelter, probably waiting for her dad. I ran over to her. "Hey," I smiled. She looked shocked to see me. How could someone look so cute no matter what look was on their face? She seemed to get over her shook and she smiled. "Hi, what you doing here?" she asked, looking up at me. She looked so good; I could just eat her (not in that way). "I offered to pick you up today," I told her. Her smile grew. I grinned back. She looked out from under the shelter. I noticed she wasn't wearing a coat so I did the thing I wanted to do since I met her. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my truck. I knew I could run faster than she could so she wouldn't get as wet if she was running. I put her into the passenger seat and I got in. I shook myself off like a dog and she giggled. God that giggle was like pure heaven. She looked so perfect when she giggled like that.

"So my parents um… busy?" she asked. I looked at her. How did she know that? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have told her that they were in bed. She smiled at me. "You want to know how I know don't you?" she asked watching me. I nodded dumbly, still trying to figure it out. She sighed before looking at her hands and playing with them on her lap. "You know my mom's half vampire… some of those genes were passed on to me," she explained. I sighed. It was nothing bad, thank god. I was scared she was going to say she was ill or that they had told her. Then I caught on. She said she had powers. That meant she was half vampire. I stared at her. Her cheeks went pink as she blushed. "Please don't hate me…." she whispered. My curiosity turned into shock. How could she think I hated her? "Why would you think that? Of course I don't hate you, I love you," I admitted, my cheeks going just as pink. Shit I shouldn't have said that. She was staring at me. "Did you just say…" she asked, watching my face. I nodded. She moved closer and kissed my cheek. Her lips were so soft. They were mine and no other guy was aloud near her. I turned my head and kissed her lips.

Parking outside Jake's place I picked Alison up before she could even get out. She giggled as I carried her into the house. "Dad, I'm home, and Embry's staying for dinner!" she called as Jake ran into the hall. I smiled at his face since I was still holding Alison in my arms. "What's going on?" he asked. I put her down because the anger on Jake's face was obvious. Nessie walked in and gave Alison a hug. "Jake you're the one who said it was ok," she reminded him. He nodded and took a deep breath. Then he looked at me. "Welcome to the family," he smiled. I grinned and kissed Alison gently.


End file.
